Shadows
by Ninjaturtlegirl16
Summary: Casey Jones has always been under his younger sister's shadow and is hated by his father, the Shredder. But when he is given a mission to befriend one of the turtles allies and destroy the turtles in the process, can he go through with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. So I know it's been quite a few months since I have been on here but I'm back. The idea for this story has been running in my mind all day and I couldn't wait any longer to write it down so here ya go. This takes** **place during Mutagen Man Unleashed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.**

 _"Mutant monsters and robot ninjas are taking over my city. How long before those freaks hurt somebody close to me? Like my dad, my little sister, April... Well, I'm not waitin' around to find out. All my life I knew I was meant for something greater. THIS is my call. My destiny. A true warrior's gotta be prepared."_

I awaken with a start, my palms and face sweaty from the excruciating nightmare.

"Another nightmare." I mutter as I rub my hands through my unruly hair. As I am doing so I keep reliving the images that pop through my mind.

Pink Aliens with probes that continue to poke and prod me as I am struggling to get free.

Bradford and Xever continually beating me in training sessions till I am beaten with scrapes and unsightly bruises.

A cold hard glare showing disappointment that can only unmistakably be my fathers.

Being beaten again and again by my younger sister while getting the praise from my father that I deserve.

When I am done reliving these horrific images I happen to look at my alarm clock. To my horror the time reads 5:55.

"Crap!" I whisper and hurry to get out of bed and into my Foot uniform all the while tripping over clothes and various objects in my minuscule shell of a bedroom.

 _"You would think that after 17 years of training you would be a little more diligent with this kind of routine.."_ I think to myself as I hurry out the door and into the dojo.

* * *

As I enter softly into the dojo I glance carefully to my right and to my left. Unsurprisingly I see in the far left corner of the room my little sister demonstrating katas with exact presicison and deadliness. I try to enter softly in hopes that she won't see me but of course she spots me anyways.

"Well if it isn't little Kosho himself! Off to a late start I see. Did you have fun crying in your sleep again from the blows I gave you yesterday?"

"No I wasn't Karai. And frankly it's none of your business. You should know better than to go sneaking off into my room. Besides, we both know who is the older sibling."

"Careful Kosho all I have to do is say the word and you know what will happen next..." She then leans in and whispers into my ear. "You wouldn't want to spend another day with Kranng now would you?"

I close my eyes in horror of the last time I was forced to endure a mind probe by one of those nasty puke colored aliens.

"Now, Karai says looking me over, "Does little Kosho have something to say to his big sister?"

I hang my head in defeat, knowing there's really no other option.

"I'm sorry Karai."

Before my younger sister can humiliate me anymore, Mr High and Mighty himself, other wise known as Shredder enters the room.

 _And the award for worst father of the year goes_ to...

"Karai." he says while nodding to her.

"Kosho." he says with contempt while giving me the coldest of glares that a father could possibly give.

I shudder at his presence while at the same time loathing the hateful "name" that I had been given with since birth. In Japanese, "Kosho" means failure or rejection, which is appropriate since Shredder considers me less than dirt. I lean in trying to pay attention once more.

"It appears that the disgusting vermin known as the turtles have not been spotted in weeks, not since they have damaged our allies the Kraang along with their precarious cargo."

"So the mission is simple right? A simple lure them back out and ambush them from the rear?" Karai asks with a gleam for vengeance in her eyes.

"Quiet Karai! You should know when to keep that curt tongue of yours silent." A pause.

"But, yes we will lure them out in order to destroy Hamato Yoshi for all he has done to us."

Shredder then turns to me. I cower down anticipating a blow to the head or something. But the beating never comes down on me.

"Kosho, you will be the one that will lead the turtles out of hiding."

"What?!" Karai and I both yell out at the same time.

"Father you can't. Kosho has never gone out on a mission before like this let alone a real mission. I have encountered the turtles numerous times, I know how to attack and encounter them."

"Then you may also know that each time you have fought them has ended in failure has it not?"

Shredder walks over to me again and motions for me to stand.

"The turtles have an ally of theirs, a girl by the name of April O' Neil. You will befriend her and gain her trust. By doing so she will lead you to the turtles where you will destroy them and their pathetic master. This is your chance to prove yourself Kosho, if you fail I assure you the consequences will be dire."

"But I don't even know where this April O' Neil lives? How do I get close to her?"

"I've encountered the O' Neil girl before, she goes to Roosevelt High school. I can have Stockman make you some fake transcripts and your in." Karai answers in a non chalat manner.

"Excellent daughter." Then it's settled. Your mission starts now. Do not come back until you have completed the mission. You are excused."

I leave the dojo as quickly as I had entered before. I enter my room and begin to pack up some of the few belongings I have. I glance around looking for some civilian clothes that can be acceptable while trying to come up with a believable alibi to pass off. Some torn jeans and a black shirt. These will have to do. In the corner of my closet I find a couple of hockey sticks with a beat up for mask.

 _Heaven knows why I'll need these.._

As I leave Shredders lair focused on completing the mission and restoring honor to my clan I only have one thought running through my mind.

 _The class is Pain 101. Your instructor is Casey Jones._

 **Hope you guys liked this first chapter, I'm not sure if I want to continue it but if I get enough reviews I will continue it into a longer story. Let me know what you thought of it!**

 **Edit: Yeah I decided to change some aspects of the story after looking at it several months later. So Casey is his real name, but Shredder and Karai decided to give him that nickname since he was very young, in order to further humiliate him and show more of their spite and hatred. I thought that would be a nicer twist then giving him Casey the actual Asian name "Kosho"**

 **Peace out Shell Heads! -Ninjaturtlegirl16**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi fellow readers! Bet you weren't expecting me so soon... This chapter was really fun to write, and I loved putting my own special twists on this chapter. Thank you to the two that have revised this story! Without you I probably would have left the story where it is, so thank you thank you thank you! In case you are wondering this still takes place during Mutagen Man Unleashed. Now without further ado Here is the second chapter of Shadows...**

April's POV

I open my locker trying to find my biology books for my next class, all the while trying to calm and reassure myself.

"It's OK. April. Your just an normal girl who gets straight A's and has a biology test next period. Just don't think about the Kraang or the turtles or fathers who get mutated into giant mutant bats."

 _Oh Dad.._

I lean against my locker while trying to not shed any more tears.

 _No not here. Get ahold of yourself April._

After the ordeal of what happened two weeks ago I made a vow to never get interfered with the turtles mistakes ever again. I mean Cmon they mutated my father!

 _But they didn't mean to.. Donnie did say that they and especially he were sorry for what happened._

No. They aren't. What kind of monsters would mutate their friends fathers anyway?

It doesn't matter anyway. I made a promise that I would never see them again. I don't even want to think about them right now. I- Agh!

I find myself on the ground flat on my back as a group of boys with hockey sticks high up in the air snicker at my predicament. From the way they are laughing it is obvious that they did this as a mean spirited joke and at my expense.

I sit up and find a hockey puck next to me. Before I utter a word from my lips one of the boys are struck down one by one from hockey pucks coming from my direction. The only thing is they are not coming from me.

 _Then who..?_

I look up and see a boy around my age standing next to me with hockey stick and a couple of pucks laying scattered next to them.

Seeing me look up at him in wonder he gives me a smile and a wink and then hits the last boy in the forehead with a puck. The boy who was hit stands up and seeing the stranger give him a threatening look runs away screaming and crying all the while.

The stranger still seeing me in a dazed stupor offers me an arm and helps me to my feet. I take a good once over at my hero.

The stranger is a tall lanky boy sporting some towns jeans and a dark shirt. His shoes are scruffy converse and his backpack looks extremely worn out considering it only has one strap. His hair is a bit longer than most boys I have seen it just goes over his ears a bit while at the same time he is sporting a black bandana with some fade designs on it.

I'm still in awe over what happened and still can't get my mouth to form words. Finally after a couple of seconds I am able to form a somewhat feeble response.

"Um.. Thanks for saving me back there..."

"It was nothing." he answers while scratching the back of his head.

"Nothing? Those guys have been teasing and torment me since the eighth grade and you just saved my life back there. You were really brave and kind to do that for me."

The stranger finally seems to acknowledge this statement for he nods and shuffles his feet together in an awkward shuffle.

"So.." he finally manages to say, "Your April O' Neil right?"

"Yep thats me. How do you-"

"Lucky guess." he interrupts and then answers back with a cocky and strange response.

"It wasn't to difficult to figure out."

I try to change the subject off of me and try to learn more about him.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before around here. Whats your name?"

"Casey Jones."

"Casey huh?" I say trying the name out on my tongue. "Hmm interesting. So what brings you to this area of Roosevelt High Casey?"

"My family just moved here. Figured Roosevelt would be a perfect fit for me."

"Speaking of school and classes,' Casey answers, "You wouldn't happen to have signed up for the extra credit program did you? Like I said, I just moved here and am in desperate need of a tutor to help me out with trigonometry. So um if your not to busy I-"

I place a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Sure Casey. I'd love too."

Casey is taken aback, most likely in shock that it went easier than he expected too.

"Um Great. So does 7:00 sound alright for you. At the park close by school?"

"Sounds perfect. See you later." I answer and quickly grab my book that I was trying to find earlier.

Casey comes closer to me and before I can protest touches my cheek in a rather delicate and moving gesture.

"See you later Red." he answers rather softly and before I know it he is gone.

* * *

Casey's POV

I enter the doors of Roosevelt High albeit a bit nervous and apprehensive at first.

 _Cmon, you can do this. This is the only way you can bring honor to the Foot Clan and restore the Oruko name. You have to gain April O' Neil's trust so that she will lead you to the disgusting pathetic turtles and destroy Yoshi._

 _The Foot isn't the only one you want to gain honor and love from._

A small sigh gets through my lips. Ok then for Father and the Foot. I must bring honor to them both.

Taking another deep breath I open the doors and make my way through to the main office where I show her my "official transcripts", (courtesy of Karai and Stockman). The secretary doesn't even give them a second look and motions for me to leave while giving me my school list and locker combination. I gibe a quick polite nod and open the door to find my locker and O' Neil.

A strange scene awaits my eyes as I step out of the office. A group of students have gathered around the lockers and seem to be cheering for a group of 4 hockey players that seem to be around a year younger than myself.

As I watch the biggest and bulkiest of the bunch swings his stick and hits the pucks in various places, one puck hits a locker, the other hits a water fountain and sprays someone else in the face much to their embarrassment and humiliation.

I roll my eyes at this moronic behavior and am about to leave before the biggest hockey player gains my attention once again.

He spots a teenage girl standing by her locker lost and absorbed in her thoughts. The hockey player grins and proceeds to hit the girl with the puck. Before I can call out he hits the puck at her feet making her lose her balance and fall to the ground in a heap. The girl doesn't move.

Rage and fury fill me to my core. No one and I mean no one has the right to do that to anyone except me. I grab my stick and call out to the ignoramus group.

"You boys pick the wrong fight."

The group stares at me like I'm stupid and then start to guffaw at me. I smile, knowing that I am the one who has the upper hand.

 _If only you could see what I can really do..._

"Hey punk," the biggest player comes forward from the group. "Who do you think you are?"

I give a deathly stare at them, not at all afraid of this coward. "I'm the last guy you see before you wake up in the hospital."

The guys start to laugh at me once again like I'm a child who couldn't possibly hurt them. I've seen that cockiness before and I hate it. My whole life my little sister has used that maneuver to her advantage taunting me whenever I lost to her in training and hand to hand combat.

 _"You'll never amount to anything Kosho. What are you going to do cry?" Thats right go ahead and cry.."_

I furiously grab a puck and hit the main leader right in the jaw with the puck. To my satisfaction he is out cold.

The others come at me but I just keep hitting them over and over again with pucks. Though I would love to show them my ninjutsu and show them what I can really do, its to much of a risk here. Besides I have to keep up this vigilante persona while I still can.

I glance over at the girl. She has seen to awoken by this point and is staring at me in wonder. I casually give her a smile and a wink before sending the last bully running away. The last one didn't even put up a fight. As soon as I hit him in the chest he immediately starts bawling up and running away like a scared child to his mother.

 _Coward._

After making sure all my enemies have been vanquished I turn to help the girl. Thankfully she is still conscious and I don't see any signs of a concussion. I gently lift her up and pull her to her feet.

I am able to give her a much closer look now and take in everything that I see.

The girl looks to be about a year or so younger than myself. She has red hair tied back in a pony tail and has a yellow hair band to accompany it. She is very very slim and is sporting a yellow tank top with jean shorts leggings and boots. Her face is fair enough like most girls and if I squint I can make out a couple of freckles lightly sprinkled on her face. Her face appears friendly for the most part but I can tell that she has been through a lot of turmoil in her life, very much like I have.

Of course, why didn't I see this before. This must be April O Neil! Before I had left Karai had given me descriptions of what she looked like and every one of them fits this girl accurately. I can't believe my luck!

I wait patiently for her to speak first.

After a couple of seconds of awkward silence April finally answers.

"Um.. Thanks for saving me back there..."

I scratch the back of my head, unused to this kind of gratitude.

"It was nothing."

April has her mouth agape, clearly thinking something is wrong with me.

"Nothing? Those guys have been teasing and torment me since the eighth grade and you just saved my life back there. You were really brave and kind to do that for me."

I stupidly shuffle my feet together, not sure of what to say. _Cmon, remember the mission.._

"So, I finally manage to blurt, Your April O' Neil right?"

April gives a nod.

"Yep that's me. Curious at my knowing of this she starts to ask, "How did you-"

I interrupt not wanting her to blow my cove or get the wrong idea of me.

"Lucky guess. It wasn't hard to figure out". April seems to ignore my cockiness and awkwardness of the situation and changes the subject.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before. Whats your name?"

"Casey Jones." I quickly answer hoping and praying that she will buy it.

"Casey huh? she replies as if she is trying the name out on her tongue, like a flavor of ice cream. "Interesting."

I open my mouth to talk but April already beats me to it insistent on learning more about me.

'So what brings you to Roosevelt High Casey?"

I pause a moment trying to come up with a plausible explanation.

"My family just moved here. Figured Roosevelt would be a perfect fit for me." I finally manage to come up with.

The answer seems to please April and she is about to open her mouth before I quickly respond.

"Speaking of school and classes I answer, you wouldn't happen to have signed up for the extra credit program did you? Like I said, I just moved here and am in desperate need of a tutor to help me out with trigonometry. So um if your not to busy I-"

April quickly places her finger on my lips to silence me.

"Sure Casey. I'd love too."

I am in shock at how quickly and great this is going for me. Father should let me go on missions more often. This is too easy!

"Um Great. So does 7:00 sound alright for you. At the park close by school?"

"Sounds perfect. See you later." she answers and quickly grab her biology book from her locker.

I come closer to April and before she can protest touch her cheek in a rather delicate manner almost in a sweeping motion. I honestly don't know what got into me to do that, but if it helps win April over I'll do whatever it takes to charm her and sweep her off her feet.

After a couple of seconds of doing the routine I stop.

"See you later Red." I answer rather softly and timidly. Before April can say another word I vanish with ninja speed, my heart soaring all the while.

 **So what do you think? Do you like this new take on Casey? Was it a bit to cliche or dramatic?** **Let me know what you thought down below.**

 **Edit: Yeah I changed a few things in this chapter as well the biggest being the ending, I thought it was kinda weird and honestly stupid. Let me know if you think this is better.**

 **Peace out** **Shellheads!-Ninjaturtlegirl16**


End file.
